To Whom It May Concern
by ShayaCatalyst
Summary: When I leaned foreward to kiss him, I sealed my fate" Albus reflects on everything leading up to this moment in time, but mostly on Scorpius. Slash and morbidity warnings.


Now, this is my first try at this pairing, and actually my first foray into the wonderful world of NextGen at all, and I know it's more than a little odd, and far shorter than a respectably sized oneshot, but it's got too much structure to really call it a drabble…anyways, I like it. I hope you do to. And please review, as it makes my entire life that much brighter.

asasasasasasasasas

You know, when we first met, we had no idea it would turn out like this. We were just kids who were sick of living up to our family names, to what people like us _always do._ It didn't help, perhaps, that despite all our fears to the contrary, we were sorted exactly the way we were expected to be:

Another Potter to Gryphendor.

Another Malfoy for Slytherin.

We were just stubborn enough or rebellious enough not to want to fit the _exact_ profile our surnames implied. We wanted to somehow distinguish ourselves from our families in peoples' minds, and that's how we got to be friends. Also, we were paired together for Transfiguration.

What did we know? We were just kids. We didn't think too hard about how we were crossing ancestral lines of hatred, lines which defined the social structure of the wizarding world. We just wanted to piss off our parents, not the faceless masses on either side who would be absolutely disgusted with the two of us for enjoying each other's company. We were just fascinated, getting to know someone unlike anyone we'd ever met.

I saw a boy who had the strictest sense of honor, the strongest pride in his word that I'd ever witnessed. He would keep his promises exactly to the letter, though. No more than exactly what he'd said, and he got extremely sly about wording things, after a while. You had to be very careful to make sure he didn't leave himself a loophole. He was slow to laugh, I had to earn his smiles, and he used sarcasm like it was going out of style. My Scorpius.

I was smitten, of course, but I didn't know it. I didn't even know what smitten meant. I was eleven, I didn't have a clue. When I was fourteen I realized what I was feeling, but by then it was far too late for me. I'd follow Scorpius Malfoy to the ends of the earth if he let me.

When he told me he liked me, you know, like that, he was nervous as anything, stammering and stuttering and looking down at his feet. That annoyed me, the way he looked at his shoes and not at me, so I said to him, "It's alright. LOOK AT ME, Scorpius. It's okay. I like you too."

And then looked at me, and he smiled so big I thought my heart would burst with happiness. And it was just then, when I leaned foreward to kiss him, that I sealed my fate.

Now, presumably , if you're reading this you're standing over my lifeless body. You're probably thinking how like a Potter it is of me to write such a pointless, repetitive and melodramatic suicide note.

Actually, that's what Scorpuis would be saying, reading this. You, hypothetical reader, you're probably more sympathetic and respectful, given the fact that it is a dead body you're standing over. Scorpius, he'd be blunt, but he's not going to read it. He's not going to read anything anymore. That's kind of the whole point.

But if you're standing over my body, you must have a key to the apartment. And if you have a key we probably trusted you quite a bit, which means we knew you well, which means you already know everything I've already written. And you must know that we were together from that awkward-perfect kiss at fourteen until just about a month ago (29 days) when I came home to find the aftermath of an attack by some ex-death-eaters who considered my sweet, bookish Scorpius to be the worst kind of blood-traitor.

I guess I should have seen it coming, what with the Dark Mark carved on the door, but Scorpius has always had a sick sense of humor. I was guessing it meant he'd gotten a letter from his father, or something else unpleasant. My second clue, however, did not get rationalized away. I guess it's hard to ignore, when your furniture's been smashed to bits and there are scorch marks on the walls.

And the rest, as they say, is history. I'm planning to not be alive in about a half an hour, and I don't want there to be any mystery as to why. I should think it would be obvious that I'm offing myself because a month ago I felt the person I love best die beneath my lips as I kissed him one last time.

But you never know. Some people are just thick, so, just to clarify, that's it. That's why.

I love my family. I'm sorry to cause them pain. I know there are other things to live for, I just don't want to.

Albus Severus Potter

asasasasasasas

Soooo…… what do you think? Please review!!


End file.
